


Lexa's Letters (AU)

by AstronSouls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa, F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of Letters, written from Lexa’s POV about Clarke through the years from when they meet in a small café, to their daughter’s wedding day. (Dates made up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. March 3rd 2039

March 3rd, 2039

My Dearest Clarke,

I will never forget the very first day I ever saw you, do you remember that little café in L.A. you went to all the time to study? Or the day that I practically spilled my entire meal on your lap because some jerk decides to slam into my back? 

Of course now we laugh about it, I mean what a way to meet a hot blond studying male anatomy like. “Woops here is a salami sandwich in your lap, hi I’m Lexa” 

You took it in turn smiling at me and saying that it was alright, you were bored with your textbook and that’s when I glanced down and saw you drawing a very intricate picture of male genitalia; and quite artsy version if I do say so myself.

After we cleaned everything up, you invited me to join you and so I did, calling that idiot every name in the book and then some for making me lose my lunch but if I think about it now, I think I would try and find him and say thank you.

Because of him, I met you and fell in love with long blond hair, piercing blue eyes that I happily drown in, even to this day and don’t get me started on that smile of yours always brightened any grey day and so infectious.

After talking a while I had to go and said goodbye as I headed out the door but then you came running after me with a piece of paper, explaining to me it was your number and I happily took it and promised to call you later in the week.

However I couldn’t even wait two minutes as I text you with the excuse of ‘so you have my number too’ when I just wanted to keep talking to you; and we did, all through my next two classes and I almost got in trouble by one professor but managed to get out of it. Of course I never told you because I didn’t want you to stop talking to me.

I’ll never forget that day, in my heart I knew that you were someone special to me and one day…maybe you would like me like I liked you from the start.

I love you  
Lexa


	2. November 18th 2009 - Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! I decided to add the second one for ya :)

My love,

You are going bat shit crazy in the other room as you talk to your mother, coming out over the phone wasn’t the best idea but you did it! I am so proud of you, but from what I hear your mother is very disappointed.

You two seem to be in a screaming match because at times I hear your mom’s voice like she was there in the next room with you; you were supposed to go home for Thanksgiving and you wanted me to come, I would have just stayed on campus and watched TV while eating junk food since I have no family really.

But the only way is if your mother knew about us, because you wanted to…what was it you said “Show me off” to your family because you are so proud of us together, and that I apparently am very hot and your cousins would be jealous.

I so wanted to go into the room and hug you while you spoke…well screamed with and at your mother to not treat you like a child, after all we are both in our twenties, early twenties but still; but I knew you had to do this so here I am writing a letter.

Okay I’m back, you pulled me from my writing for a moment and we both hugged and cried, you decided not to go home and I told her we would have a rockin thanksgiving just the two of us.

I scrounged up a turkey, potatoes, the whole nine yards and got everything ready in my apartment before you were given a chance to come over and help after you had that fight with your mom, you arrive in comfortable clothes…per my request and yet you still looked breath taking in sweats and an over-sized sweater and a messy hair bun.

We grab food and lounge on the couch watching those stupid football games, I never understood or liked the game but you did and most of the time I was watching you watch the games anyway; very entertaining you know.

After the games we watched the parades, the Macy’s one and Disney cause’ I had taped them just for you and we cuddled under a big blanket together; coincidentally that was the first time we had sex…sorry made love because whenever I am with you, it’s all love (even though we both love a good fuck here and there)

That was the first of many holidays together.

I love you

Lexa


	3. December 25th 2009 - Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas

My Darling Clarke,

So I’m sitting here in the guest bedroom of your parent’s house, it’s oddly quiet because you and yoru mother went out for a walk in a blizzard to talk; the whole reason we are here is for you to hopefully patch things with your mom per her invitation.

I was shocked when she told you to bring me, the welcome was a bit cold but I guess she is trying to accept me as your girlfriend and that is progress.

Your dad and I hung out for a bit until he got a call and had to go help a friend not kill himself in some weird challenge in a tree; he doesn’t seem to care you are with a woman, think you are more like your dad than you think babe.

It’s been a few hours and you are both back, your napping on the guest bed behind me as I write; came in with news that shocked everyone including me and I have to say I was pretty upset that you didn’t talk to me beforehand but I also understand.

Still can’t believe you are going into the Army to be a medic, especially in these times with terrorists running amuck but you said it yourself we are all affected and you decide in what way.

Of course I will support you in whatever you do, I’m just scared of what the future holds with you in the military; I just want to keep you safe as much as I can but I am proud of what you will be doing.

Your mother I think feels the same just in a motherly way, I keep hearing her voice raise once in a while and hope she doesn’t wake you because you seemed to be very worn out from that walk but more so that talk.

Well I better go spend time with your family if I ever plan to marry you I have to be able to get along with them both, pray I succeed.

I love you

Lexa

P.S. this is Clarke, sorry baby I woke up and your laptop screen was on and I couldn’t help myself, get ready for some hot and heavy sex tonight you romantic dork!


	4. February 14th 2015 - Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day

My Beautiful Valentine,

Can you believe it’s been four years? I cannot tell you how blessed I am to be able to call you mine, my girlfriend and my lover; every day I am so thankful for you and that you want me just as much as I want you.

It’s five AM right now and you sleeping away after having a hard day at work in the hospital on base, but you have today off after how many weeks? The schedule you have amazes me sometimes, especially when you look like a zombie half the time but you are doing what you love and you are helping so many soldiers and their families.

I have a very special day planned, that’s why I am up so early and not curled up with you and still sleeping, I have to go to the florist and make sure they deliver all the flowers and there are so damn many! I may have gone overboard but I don’t care.

I also have to go make sure the reservations for dinner are all set, the right table is ready and server and food and…let’s say I’ll be busy; I left a note by your head so I hope you got that or I am totally screwed over.

Okay I got to go, will update this after everything is done.

 

I’m back and you probably guess that yes I made a big thing and proposed to you! I am so happy you said yes, I don’t know why but I was pretty nervous and I shouldn’t have been because we are so in love. Hell our friends think it’s fucking sickening at times, but we really don’t care.

Our night was perfect, especially after we got home, I never seen you so quick to get clothing off in my life, very impressive too how you got rid of yours and mine within seconds; I have to remember that trick for later on.

I know it’s the next morning and you’re still sleeping, naked I might add and looking gorgeous as the sun peeks through the blinds and illuminates your delicious curves and that golden hair.

I’ll leave it here for now…I should probably wake you up...

I love you  
Lexa


	5. August 2nd 2015 - Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Day

August 2nd, 2015

My Beautiful Bride,

Today is our wedding day and I am super excited to see you in the dress I wasn’t allowed to see at all; so I made sure you didn’t see my tuxedo, all I asked is what color scheme so I could somewhat match.

Sitting here I am remembering the last 4 ½ years, the ups and downs…having to deal with your mother at times when she would lapse into her “you are not gay” phase or dealing with us both syncing up on our periods.

But look at us! Soon we will be Mrs. and Mrs. Woods, I am still so honored you want to take my last name, could have hyphenated but no you wanted to take my name; do you know what that does to a woman’s ego?

Anyway I better get to the alter, or I will be late to my own wedding, see you in a bit!

WOW! Okay I am back, I had to sneak away from the reception, it’s ten pm and it’s still going strong, our ceremony was at one, holy shit!

I have to say you look amazing in that off-white halter dress and the slit up the thigh…oh damn got some drool on the letter, my bad…hopefully it can still be readable.

You are the most amazing woman I know and as I said in my vows, I swear all of my fealty to you, even in death.

Okay I better get back to the reception or people are going to wonder, don’t ever forget how beautiful you are…who am I kidding I’ll just keep reminding you.

All my love

Lexa


	6. April 5th 2016 - The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fight

April 5th, 2016

My Wonderful Wife,

I am sitting here, tears streaming down my face as I try to figure out how to fix things, we’ve fought before but this…this was something entirely different; it was like a hurricane met an electrical storm and just destroyed everything in its wake and killed every living thing it could.

Fighting over stupid money and you literally stormed out with a suitcase headed who knows where, you won’t answer your phone and no one has heard from you, please just stay safe.

Love always  
Lexa


	7. April 6th 2016 - Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is still Missing

April 6th, 2016

My Loving Wife,

I still haven’t heard from you and I am worried, you have training starting next week and I don’t know where you are. Your dad keeps calling, checking to see if I hear anything but I have to keep disappointing him and I hate doing that.

Even your mother calls to see if you have contacted me, she’s just as heartbroken as I am and I wish you would send me something, any sign.

I love you and hope you are safe

Lexa


	8. April 7th, 2016 - The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets a phone Call

My love

Finally, I get a call from the hospital, and I rushed over to the hospital you were taken too; had to fight with that damn stupid nurse to let me see you even with us being married, she almost died.

When I walked into the private room and saw you sleeping in the bed and how you looked…I lost it as I ran to the bedside and just buried my face in your hair crying; I know I woke you up but I was so relieved that you were alive that I didn’t care.

I couldn’t believe it took them three days before they called me to tell me you were in a car accident, a bad one at that, they definitely were hearing from a lawyer later; I’m just happy your safe now, even if I worried like all hell.

I demanded you never run out on me like that again, scared the shit out of me. They tell me you can’t come home for a few more days so I came back to get a few things for you and myself because I was taking days off from writing music to just be there for you.

See you soon my love

Lexa


	9. April 11th, 2017 - Home & Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comes home and....?

My beautiful Clarke

We are home!! You are sore but other than that you healed up pretty quick, a few scratches and nicks still healing but I am just happy you are home and back in my arms. 

We sat down and talked at length about the stupid argument we had and then said fuck money, we have each other and that the money is a bonus and is both of ours (which is what I insisted in the first place but never mind)

We cuddled on the couch, ate ice cream and just enjoyed each other’s company; of course there was a lot of kissing and…hello I always want you, scars or not you big dork!

Without you my life would be miserable so don’t even go there, but somehow we got on the topic of kids and how you have been thinking about it a lot lately.

And now…we’re gonna try for a baby!!! Super excited to start our family together, just another thing bringing us closer together my love.

This is going to be an adventure of a lifetime, and I know we agreed I would carry, but it’ll be yours too and that is so amazing!

I love you with everything I am

Lexa


	10. Sept. 2nd 2016 - WE DID IT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did it, what did they do?

Love of my Life,

WE DID IT! We’re going to have a baby, it’s so surreal but it’s happening. It took two tries but it worked and we get to welcome a new addition in 9 months. We have to get the room ready, pick a name and ohh…I’m probably going to have weird cravings.

Even if I want a pickle with ice cream and hot sauce, fuck this is going to be one hell of a ride! Wonder if the baby will look more like you or me, I hope they look like you because you are just…well you know how I feel about you.

Let the journey begin!

Love you!

Lexa


	11. January 5th, 2017- Fat Whale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa feels a tad fat

January 5th, 2017

My wonderful wife,

Okay, I hate that my ankles are swollen and that I am as big as a fucking whale but you assure me I look gorgeous and that the baby just needs more room; I know that but this is how I feel, but you have been so supportive throughout all this, even when you are gone for training, you keep texting and calling.

Making sure your mother is treating me right and let me tell you, your mother is driving me insane! I am not on bed rest but she treats me like I am, I wish to put an ice pick through you side so she shuts up and worries about that wound and not me!

Aside from that though I miss when you’re gone and cherish each moment you are here, I was so happy when the baby kicked and you were beside me when it happened and got to experience it with me.

So far the pregnancy is on schedule and no complications at all, they did warn us that pregnancies can be weird or go a little haywire but so far so good.

Just a five more months and we get to meet this new edition to our little family, oh and can I get some olives in a cheese cream sauce?

Love you always

Lexa


	12. June 14th, 2017 - Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa & Clarke get a call

My Love,

Today is not a good day, we were enjoying the sun out in our yard when your cell phone goes off and you get sullen as you recognize the number and answer it, it takes a few minutes and then you hang up and look at me.

I knew the look as soon as I saw it, they called to deploy your unit and you had to go overseas; where you didn’t know but you had to leave in two weeks, at least they gave you those two weeks off so we could be together and get you ready to leave.

The worst part is you would miss your child’s birth and this made me burst into tears; I mean yeah been emotional lately cause of these damn hormones, but now…now you won’t even be there to see the little baby we created together from our love, I would have to deal with everyone else being there but the one person I want there most of all…you.

Sadly nothing we could do about…let’s get busy and well enjoy what time we have.

Love


	13. June 29th, 2017 - Deployed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deployed

The ride to the Air force base was quiet, there wasn’t much to say as we held hands tightly and weaved through the streets, you would be gone for at least year if not longer and it scares the shit out of me; I have a support network in our family but I’m still scared…that something will happen to you. 

Of course I didn’t tell you this at the landing strip, we just hugged and whispered lovingly to each other and I made you promise to come back to me alive and in one piece; hopefully.

Right before they announced boarding we were crying and wiping each other’s tears like love sick dorks, and proud ones at that. We kiss one more time and then I watch you in full uniform carrying a duffel bag over your shoulder, walk into the cargo plane and disappear.

Your dad is there and I lean against him as the emotions just hit me all over again and I watch as the plane turns and makes the long slow travel down the runway to get ready for take off; he’s really sweet ya know, after the plane disappears in the sky he takes me to lunch at my favorite café.

The one we met at and we sit and talk for a few hours, he distracted me for a good long while and then we came home; he and your mom decided to move in temporarily to help out and I do appreciate it with me feeling like a beached whale half the time.

Your child baby, your child did this to me.

I’m pushing off going to bed, I’m dead tired but I know I need sleep but after sleeping with you by my side for years and only a night or two apart here and there, it’s different knowing you won’t be here for an entire year….

I love you, stay safe

Lexa


	14. July 12th 2017 - Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is in the hospital

My Dearest Love

I am sitting in my hospital bed, with a laptop in my lap as I write this, these past two days felt like hell, not the hell of you not being here but because I was in labor for 48 fucking hours!

Our dear daughter was born today July 12th at 5:30pm, and let me tell you about it…it hurt like fuck!!!! She was a stubborn one, about to come out twice with me pushing but then deciding nope, mommy needs a bit more torture.

Next child is yours woman, because hell no not again! I won’t trade it for the world, she looks just like you with blond hair and blue eyes, but no you get to have the next kid!

This one is going to be short, I am very worn out and I miss you terribly, it was nice of your commander to let us Skype that day a few days ago and I hope you can do it again soon.

I love you

Lexa


	15. June 5th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, how is Lexa doing taking care of her and Clarke's daughter?

My dear Soldier,

I have great news, today Anya almost walked! I know she isn’t a year yet but she tried at 11 months!! I think we have a fast developer on our hands.

Every day she amazes me, and her grandparents who won’t stop spoiling her; yeah they still live in our house for now…your mother can’t stop doting on her, and your dad keeps talking sports and hunting and whatever else with her.

I swear those two are gonna make her so confused, or just very well versed and a lot of different things, when we were able to skype you, she couldn’t stop looking at you and I think she knows exactly who you are too.

She sees a picture in the house of you and points to it excitedly every time, almost makes me cry every time too; she knows her mom, just wish you were hear to share in these moments but I keep recording everything and taking pictures so that we have it recorded. 

We miss you, all of us and see you soon

Love you forever  
Lexa


	16. June 10th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Comes Home

My dearest love,

Today was one of the happiest days of my life, and I pray the past year never repeats! Anya and I drove to the airport and with her in the stroller we waited by the baggage claim; when your plane landed a few moments felt like eternity.

Your parents met us there and your mom immediately took Anya from me, and in a way I am grateful because as soon as I saw you and you crossed that certain point I ran right into your arms; you dropped your bag and picked me up and I held on like my life depended on it.

See what you did to me though, I was this hard core song writer and now I am this like…house-wife mush. For that I hate you and love you so you know…nah I’m joking, hell our friends joke about it all the time.

I have my own career sure; have many number one hits I wrote for people but what really mattered, well if it makes me sappy much, so be it.

But in your arms the past year almost disappeared and I kissed you like the world was ending, well until your mother cleared her throat to remind us we were definitely not alone.

My eyes light up as I take Anya from ‘mom’ and I look at you, Anya turns her head and I will never forget how wide her eyes went when she saw you but what happened next shocked us all.

I had always said mama when she pointed at your picture and my heart swelled when she called you mama, her first word and fitting on your first day back; I watched as you started to cry with a smile on your face and take your daughter into your own arms.

We were finally together as a family and it could only get better from here.

I love you baby  
Lexa


	17. July 12th 2030

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday

My dorky wife,

You had to throw some weird ass cosmo-like birthday party for a thirteen year old, you will be cleaning glitter out of your house (yes your house) for the next few weeks, I will not help! 

At least the party went well and Anya had a blast with all her friends; especially when we told them they were allowed in the pool.

We really have done pretty good with her, she did ask why she didn’t have any other siblings and with your job it was iffy at best when you could carry a child; we both agreed when she was quite young, she would be our only child.

And yet you announced to our daughter and myself that you are retiring after 21 years in the military and staying home; given you are now home mostly while I am globetrotting and writing music with some of the biggest names out there today.

We switched places, I got my toughness back and now well you are the mushy one…but who am I kidding, I’m still mushy.

I love you  
Lexa


	18. March 3rd 2039

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present day (for Clexa that is)

Dearest Clarke

Well back here again, I’m sitting here in the bridal suite waiting for you and our daughter to get here so she can get ready, so I wanted to write a second part to this days letter.

I’m in a Tuxedo at 51 years old and I think I look damn good and not a day over 29; seriously I have no wrinkles; then again neither do you…guess we are blessed with really good genes.

Today we give our daughter away, I can’t believe they have been together since she was 18 and now at 22 she is marrying the love of her life; Raven.

I know that woman is nervous as all hell, came in here twice to talk to me and then I shooed her out, they make such a good couple and I could not have asked for someone better than Raven for our daughter.

I hope they get to feel all the joys you and I have felt over the years together, but our story isn’t done yet so they’ll playing catch up while we keep living.

Thank my love for this beautiful life, our beautiful daughter and just for everything.

I love you, always  
Lexa

~BONUS~

My dearest Lexa,

I found these letters as I was going through the closet, in the bridal suite, trying to find my shoes and I wondered why you were in a rush to hide something, this box.

I didn’t realize you wrote all these and this is so amazing but now it’s my turn in a way, this journey has been a wild ride, from meeting, getting married, being separated, raising our daughter and now giving her away.

Yes, neither of us looks a day over 29 (winks) and I bet at 100 we won’t look a day over 40. You have blessed me with so much and I am thankful every day that I have you and that we can share this life together.

Now it’s about an hour before the ceremony and I had to stash these letters as you come rushing in looking for your cuff links. I had to laugh as you rummaged through everything until I tapped you on the shoulder and handed them to you, getting a kiss as a reward, then you were gone in seconds back to our daughter’s side.

As we give our daughter away, I can’t wait to see what the future holds for her and our new daughter-in-law and what it holds for us as we are now a two-person family again…maybe some traveling? (that’s a hint babe)

Anyway I better come downstairs, your yelling and I guess it’s time, let’s go give our daughter away!!

Love you no matter what lifetime  
Clarke


End file.
